Guardian
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is another series of popular but has nothing to do with the other fictions, I own none of the characters, what if Brooke woke up all healed, everything has changed and has Brooke will find she has a new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

The happy news was Brooke Mcqueen was coming out of her coma, the happy news was that Brooke was awake and now for the puzzling news. All of her injuries were healed, she was all better and she was standing by her window looking out in the rain. Sam walked in and saw her step-sister out there looking outside. Brooke had opened the window she was feeling the draft and she closed her eyes to feel the drops bounce on her face. Brooke laughed so hard, she laughed and it was wonderful. Sam walked over to her and smiled then hugged her so hard. Sam giggled then so did Brooke. "I'm alive for the first time in my life." Brooke said and Sam responded, "That was really….Wow." Brooke hugged her step-sister and held her so close. She looked at her and then touched her face, she felt there had been tear-drops and that was a weird sensation. How could see feel tear-drops when they all ready been dry? "Have you been crying Sam?" asked Brooke and Sam responded, "How did you know?" Brooke lied and said, "Your skin." "Harrison broke up with me, really badly." Sam said and Brooke said in a dark voice, "Did he hurt you?"

Sam sat Brooke down. "Sixty days Brooke. You missed so much. Sixty days, one thousand, two hundred and forty hours, you missed. Nicole is in jail, Josh and Lily looked like…I don't know, Mom and dad are together, McKenzie is so cute but Harrison has changed. He did Mary Cherry behind my back and I walked in, I saw it. He was so rough with her but she took it, you know. She scream and I knew it was over the top but it was like….." Sam said and she paused, "Something is wrong." Brooke looked away and then looked at Sam, "305." Brooke said and Sam responded, "What?" Brooke told her to take her there. Brooke listened in, the people in the room, he was asking her to stop abusing her, she was very dominant with him and told her that if she was stopped, she knew how to do make-up to show she was abuse and then Sam turned to Brooke. She was shocked to see Brooke's eyes turned pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Sam saw the black hole in Brooke's eyes and Sam then was in a trance of her own. Brooke's eyes were normal and Sam walked in to the room. Sometime later, the woman confessed to everything and as she was in handcuffs, she yelled, "The eyes! Look in her eyes!" The husband sat in the corner and Sam looked at him. "Take care of the child or your next." Sam said and walked out. Brooke was looking around as she was in her room and Sam walked in. "Where did you go?" Brooke asked and Sam responded, "I have no fucking clue."

Sam looked at Brooke and smiled again; Sam walked to Brooke and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry about that night." Sam said and Brooke responded in Latin. Sam stopped and looked at Brooke. "Did you realize you just spoke Latin?' Sam asked and Brooke didn't realize it, "What did I say?" Sam eyes were in shocked because she even understood it, "My life is your life, your life is my life, we are together and we are strong." "Wow!" Brooke yelled and Sam responded, "Are you possessed?" Brooke didn't think so and then it hit her, "Sam, I should be bruised, I should not be okay." Brooke said, "Take me back to that night?

"You were hit by Satan, you were lying there, Satan got out of the car, I chased her and got her. She hit me a couple of times and I just kept punching. Harrison had to tear me off of her and……….I blanked out." Sam said and then added, "The voice said to me, she will be okay, she will sleep, she will be strong and as she sees the injustice in the world, you will be the instant karma. You are one heart." Sam walked over to Brooke and touched her face, they kissed.

Brooke liked that and so did Sam. "We have to find out more." Brooke said and Sam responded, "I agree." As Brooke slept that night, Sam watched her. "I'm here for you Brooke. I will watch you."


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Brooke looked in the mirror and had a black mini-dress on and said, "No." Sam came in and saw it then put down the food and said, "Your father is suspicious, lay down." Brooke complies and she lay down, Sam gave her the food. Sam then smile at Brooke. She touched her face and said, "Mackenzie is okay and so you rest, we have a lot to talk about." Brooke shook her head and said something in Spanish then Sam replied, "I know we could talk now but your father is on his way up." Brooke then said, "Mi Amor" and Sam looked at her then said, she smile, "I know."

Brooke was asleep and Sam had the chair then watched her sleep. Sam didn't want her out of her sight for one minute and she was convinced, she knew there was a reason for everything and Sam realizes she was the guard. Sam looked at her arm and then a tattoo appeared, she looked at her and said, "Warrior of God." Sam didn't realize how she knew that.

Sam made breakfast and Brooke went downstairs then walked to Sam. "Past life, I was a princess and you were my guard." Brooke said and Sam showed the tattoo. "A warrior of God, this is getting weirder. I think Rod Sterling is going to come out any moment or this is a dream or something." Sam looked up, Brooke had those eyes and pick up the paper. Brooke said something in Spanish again. Sam looked at it and saw that a woman had drowned her kid. "I will follow and get ready." Sam said and Brooke started to cry. Sam held Brooke, "We can't save everyone, I know your heart hurts princess, we can't save everyone but this and she must be made an example of." Sam broke out of it and heard what she said, she put it all together. "I'm Karma and I serve you." Sam quietly said and Brooke looked at her, "Why now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian

By

Chosen2007

Part four

School time….

Sam was wearing a white tank top with a lacey black skirt with boots. Brooke was wearing a red dress and then both took the car that Brooke was given then drove off. Brooke and Sam were holding hands on the way to school. They park, they stood by the car and Sam had her hand on Brooke's ass. Brooke said something in Latin and Sam said, "Yeah. Who's going to stop us?" Brooke pulled her in for a long passionate kiss and they smile.

They walk the halls.

Brooke was in front and Sam was in back. Brooke put on her sunglasses; Sam looked around and saw Lily getting out of the bathroom with sunglasses of her own. Sam whispers a thing in Spanish and they stopped. They knew who was first on their list…..


End file.
